Alte Sprache
Die Alte Sprache ist eine jetzt tote Sprache, die einst normale Ausdrucksweise im Zeitalter der Legenden, die jetzt nur noch von Gelehrten und einigen Adligen gesprochen wird, und nicht einmal von denen perfekt. Ihre Struktur und Bedeutungen sind abgestuft, so dass eine einzelne Wendung viele verschiedene Bedeutungen haben kann, je nach dem Kontext. Die modernen Dialekte haben sich aus der Alten Sprache entwickelt (einige mögen sagen sie sind "degeneriert"), so dass ein Bauer, der ein Wort in der Alten Sprache hört, denken wird, dass es bekannt klingt, und so dass jeder ursprüngliche Sprecher der Alten Sprache die neue Entschlüsseln kann. : Siehe auch: Liste von Worten in der Alten Sprache Geschichte Die Alte Sprache wurde während und kurz nach dem Zeitalter der Legenden gesprochen. Aufgrund der anschließenden Turbulenzen der Zerstörung der Welt, der Trolloc-Kriege und des Hundertjährigen Krieges sind die Berichte aus dieser Zeit bestenfalls fragmentarisch. Aber es haben genug Belege überlebt für diejenigen, die zu lernen wünschen. Die Zerstörung, zum Beispiel, zerstörte nicht die Nutzung der Alten Sprache, Dank der weiterhin gedruckten Bücher in der Sprache während dieser Zeit. Männer und Frauen der Zehn Nationen des Zweiten Paktes sprachen die Sprache normal. Um diese Zeit herum hatte der Vorgänger der Neuen Sprache, als gewöhnliche Sprache bekannt, zu wachsen begonnen. Im Chaos der Trolloc-Kriege wurde die gewöhnliche Sprache beliebt und wurde zur normalen Sprache. In der Zeit Artur Falkenflügels, als sogar Bauern die Alte Sprache kennen konnten und Adlige dazu verpflichtet waren, erlangte die gewöhnliche Sprache Popularität. Nach dem Hundertjährigen Krieg war die Alte Sprache fast vollständig ausgestorben. Von vielen Adligen wird erwartet, die Alte Sprache zu lernen, obwohl nur wenige sie in einem sinnvollen Grad beherrschen; alle Aes Sedai haben einiges Wissen über sie, da es ihnen im Novizinnen-Unterricht beigebracht wird; nicht zu sprechen von den Gelehrten und Historikern, für die diese Dinge von großem Interesse sind. Abgesehen von den oben genannten Beispielen ist die Alte Sprache aus dem normalen Gebrauch fast vollständig verschwunden. Bedeutung Obwohl sie schon lange nicht mehr im Gebrauch ist, sollte ihre Bedeutung nicht unterschätzt werden. Es ist die Sprache solcher großen Figuren wie Lews Therin Telamon und den antiken Aes Sedai, wie auch die der Verlorenen. Sie wurde von einer Gesellschaft benutzt, die, allen verbliebenen Berichten zufolge, in jeder Hinsicht fortgeschritten war, und es war die Sprache der jenigen, die veruchten, ihre zersplitterte Gesellschaft in den Nachwehen der Zerstörung zusammenzuhalten. Sie tat nichts weniger, als einen kleinen Weltuntergang zu überleben und in den Beginn einer neuen Welt zu führen. Die Alte Sprache ist äußerst wichtig für die heutige Zeit (wie die Charaktere in der Hauptgeschichte erfahren), nicht nur als die einfache Verbindung, um viel wichtiges historisches und akademisches Wissen zu verstehen sondern auch als Sprache der Prophezeiungen des Drachen. Überreste Zur Zeit kann die Alte Sprache immer noch in antiken Namen von Plätzen gesehen werden (z.B. Manetheren oder Aridhol), oder Cairhien (vorher bekannt als Al'cair'rahienallen), Dingen und alten Konzepten (Aes Sedai oder die Namen von Aiel Kriegergemeinschaften), Inschriften ( "Tia mi aven Moridin isande Vadin"), und in bestimmten Redewendungen, die in Unterhaltungen genutzt werden. Bezeichnenderweise wurde der gesamte Karaethon-Zyklus ursorünglich in der Alten Sprache geschrieben, so dass jeder, der die Prophezeiungen des Drachen verstehen möchte, die Sprache lernen muss, oder sich mit einer möglicherweise suspekten Übersetzung zu befassen hat. Grammatik Grammatikalisches Wissen über die Sprache verbleibt bestenfalls skizzenhaft, aber ein paar Beobachtungen können trotzdem gemacht werden, die ihre Phonologie, Morphologie und Syntax betreffen. Phonologie (Lautsystem) thumb|350px Der tatsächliche phonologische Wert vieler Buchstaben und Digraphen kann nur vermutet werden, aber Aussprache, die von Jorden für einige der wichtigsten Worte veröffentlicht wurde, eröffnen zumindest den Anschein einer Anleitung. Wenn man zusätzlich bedenkt, dass die ursprüngliche Sprache des Autors (amerikanisches) Englisch ist, kann man ein paar Schlussfolgerungen daraus ziehen. Die Konsonanten scheinen mehr oder weniger die Laute zu repräsentieren, die ein englischer Sprecher erwarten würde: *'b': b *'c': k *'d': d *'f': f *'g': g *'h': h *'j': dž, möglicherweise andere *'k': k *'l': l *'m': m *'n': n *'p': p *'q': sehr selten im verbliebenen Lexikon und nur in verbindung mit dem 'u' zu finden, um den Laut kw hervorzubringen *'r': ɹ Notiz: das ist die IPA Niederschrift für den Laut, wie er im englischen erscheint - die Niederschrift r bedeutet eigentlich ein getrillertes 'r' *'s': s anfangs oder in der Nähe stimmloser Konsonanten; z nachfolgend oder zwischen stimmhaften Lauten *'t': t *'v': v *'w': w *'y': j *'z': z Es wurden auch ein paar konsonantische Digraphen beobachtet. *'ch': tš *'sh': š *'th': θ, möglicherweise auch ð Einige andere Erscheinen, obwohl ihre Aussprache erneut nur geraten werden kann. *'kj': ? *'jh': ? Bisher ist kein einziges 'x' in irgendeinem Wort der Alten Sprache gesehen worden. Vokale, wie schon erwähnt, sind weniger sicher: die Alte Sprache demonstriert eine Abstufung von orthographischen Unregelmäßigkeiten, die, wenn sie ihm nicht spricht, zumindest dem Modernen Englisch ähnelt. Der Diphtong 'ai' zumBeispiel wird zu verschiedenen Zeiten sowohl als e, als auch als ai gesehen (obwohl letzteres der verbreitetere phonetische Wert ist), und in immerhin einem wort - shai'tan - werden seine zusammengesetzten Buchstaben separat ausgesprochen ( šeItan/šeiItan ). *'a': a, e/ei, Λ, möglicherweise æ *'e': i, e, ε *'i': i, I *'o': o, a *'u': u Wie auch schon vorher erwähnt macht die Alte Sprache Gebrauch von einigen Diphthongs. *'aa': a *'ai': aj, e *'ae': e/ei *'ei': e/ei, aj *'ie': i *'oo': u *'ou': u? Es sollte einmal mehr hervorgehoben werden, dass diese phonetischen Werte ziemlich provisorisch sind, besonders im Falle von Vokalen und Diphthongs. Morphologie (Bildungslehre) Fast wie das Moderne Englisch enthält die Alte Sprache wenige morphologische Vielfalt (wenn, dann hatte sie anfangs sehr viel); die einzigen nachgewiesenen Formen namentlicher und adjektivischer Deklinationen sind jene, die genutzt werden, um eine Plural-Form des betreffenden Wortes zu produzieren, und es ist unklar, ob das die Überreste eines komplexeren Deklinationssystems sind, oder einfach ein isoliertes Phänomen. Es ist auch ungewiss, wie viele Klassen von Substantiven und Adjektiven es gibt, aber bis heute sind zumindest vier beobachtet worden. Die "Erste Deklination" (so völlig willkürlich vom Autor dieses Artikels benannt, einfach aus Bequemlichkeit; alle ähnlichen zukünftigen Begriffe sollten genauso betrachtet werden) wird markiert durch das Hinzufügen eines 'i' am Wortende im Plural. Shar ('Blut'), zum Beispiel, wird zu Shari im Plural, wie im Namen der Aiel Kriegergemeinschaft Tain Shari ('Blutabkömmlinge'). Worte der Zweiten Deklination erhalten ein 'a' im Plural, das ebenfalls direkt ans Wortende angehängt wird. Die Singular-Form von 'Auge' zum Beispiel ist Sei und im Plural Seia. Das Muster der Dritten Deklination ist etwas ungewöhnlicher, und beinhaltet die Entfernung eines Buchstabens, wie im Wort Dareis. Hier zeigt die Anwesenheit des 's' die Singular-Form des Wortes für 'Speer' an und seine Abwesenheit das Plural 'Speere'. (Das scheint anzuzeigen, dass die Alte Sprache keine Kontextfreie Sprache ist.) Die Vierte und (vorläufig) letzte ist die unregelmäßigste Deklination, die bisher gesehen wurde. So wie bei der Ersten und Zweiten Deklination wird einigen Worten der vierten einfach ihr Plural-Anzeiger 'n' hinzugefügt - direkt ans Ende eines Wortes, wie in dem Adjektiv tain ('wahr', die Singular-Form von tai). Andere beinhalten einen viel inflationäreren Prozess, so wie das Wort für 'Leute' - das Singular athan wird zum Plural atha'an (Ob das Wort mehr aθa:n oder aθa?an gesprochen wird, ist unklar). Es ist vollkommen möglich, dass immernoch andere "Deklinationen" existieren, da viele der entdeckten Worte nicht notwendigerweise den zuvor genannten Paradigmen zu folgen scheinen; oder möglicherweise beugen sich diese entdeckten Worte einfach nicht, und diese vier Muster repräsentieren nichts jenseits der beharrlichen Spuren einer bereits fast verschundenen künstlichen Typologie. Auch zu bemerken ist die Anwesenheit von etwas, das ein beigefügter Genitiv zu sein scheint, in solchen Phrasen wie siswai'aman ('Speere des Drachen') und tai'daishar ('Herr des Ruhms'), wo aman und daishar 'Drache' und 'Ruhm' bedeuten. Der Mangel jeglichen beobachteten Genitiv-Falles, und der grundsätzliche Mangel an morphologischer Vielfalt scheint eine Aneinanderreihung zu unterstellen, wie eine wahrscheinliche Erklärung für das beobachtete Phänomen, obwohl die dargestellten Bedeutungen andererseits bloße Übersetzungen von adjektivisch-finalen Phrasen in gutes, sprachübliches Englisch sein könnten - z.B. würde jemand wahrscheinlich eher sagen "Herr der Herrlichkeit" als "Herrlicher Herr". Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall ist, beweist es einen interessanten Kontrast zu Fällen, wo die Nutzung einer Präposition offensichtlich vorgezogen wird, so wie in Far Aldazar Din (Brüder des Adlers) oder Far Dareis Mai (Töchter des Speers). Die Details verbaler Beugung sind bedauerlicherweise noch unklarer als jene der Substantive - das gleiche Verb wurde selten in mehr als einer Form gesehen, wenn überhaupt. Tatsächlich besteht der Großteil der beglaubigten Worte aus Substantiven, Adjektiven oder verschiedenen Teilen, und nur sehr, sehr wenige Verben sind überhaupt bekannt. Das beste Beispiel bietet nur die düsterste aller Ideen, wie die Konjugation der Alten Sprache aufgebaut sein könnte, und sie beinhaltet das Verb "sein". (Es gibt keine Beschreibung, ob es die gleiche Irregularität wie sein Indo-Europäisches Gegenstück aufweist, aber laut Robert Jordans selbst gesetztem Ziel, eine Sprache zu erschaffen, die die Eigentümlichkeiten seiner Gegenstücke der realen Welt immitiert, scheint das immerhin plausibel.) *1. per (sg.) | misain *2. per (sg.) | ? *3. per (sg.) | isain, ain (wenn es einen Unterschied in der Bedeutung gibt, ist der nicht bekannt) *1. per (pl.) | ? *2. per (pl.) | ? *3. per (pl.) | ? Wie man sehen kann, ist der Versuch, Schlüsse aus solchen spärlichen Informationen zu ziehen, bestenfalls ein schwieriges Unterfangen, und die Verben der Alten Sprache werden wahrscheinlich eine art Mysterium bleiben, bis zu der Zeit, wenn noch mehr entdeckt werden. Ein interessanter, erwähnenswerter Punkt ist die Anwesenheit einer Zusammenziehung, die mehr oder weniger dem englischen "isn't" entspricht. In dem Satz Tia mi aven Moridin isainde vadin - 'Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf' - wird das Wort isainde aus der dritten Person Singular von "sein" (siehe oben) geformt und dem Wort für "nein/nicht" inde. Somit wäre eine wörtlichere Übersetzung dieses Satzes vielleicht eher "für meinen Ruf das Grab ist nicht (eine) Grenze". Es scheint zumindest möglich, dass andere Zusammenziehungen existieren, aber erneut verhindert der Mangel an Informationen, dass man sicher sein kann. Syntax Wie vieles andere vom Rest der Grammatik der Alten Sprache sind die einzigen syntaktischen 'Regeln' nur provisorisch, und besagen nicht mehr als eine Liste erfasster Phänomene als ein wirklich beschreibendes Werk. Im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch scheint eine eine Objekt-Verb-Subjekt-Syntax (OVS-Syntax) verwendet zu werden, obwohl es auch dort Ausnahmen gibt. Der Satz "Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf" scheint eine SVO-Syntax aufrecht zu erhalten, mit dem indirekten Objekt und seiner entsprechenden Konstruktion, die neben dem Subjekt erscheinen. Es scheint auch, dass gewisse Präpositionen es erfordern oder dazu neigen, sich gegen ihre einzigartige Wortgliederung zu stellen; das Wort far (ein Alte-Sprache-Wort für "von") ist eines davon, und es setzt immer oder fast immer das "Haupt"wort hinter dasjenige, das es beschreibt - Far Aldazar Din bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt "von den Adlern Brüder", obwohl man im Deutschen eigentlich sagt "Brüder des Adlers". Sätze und Übersetzungen : Siehe auch: Liste von Worten in der Alten Sprache Hier ist eine Liste von einigen bekannten Sätzen in der Alten Sprache. *''"Dovie'andi se tovya sagain."'' (Es ist Zeit, die Würfel rollen zu lassen.) Wird von Mat Cauthon von Zeit zu Zeit gesagt, normalerweise vor einer Schlacht. Verblassende Worte (Kapitel) Er beginnt, diesen Satz zu nutzen, nachdem er von dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilt wurde. Er wird später auf dem Banner der Bande der Roten Hand benutzt. Ein anderer Tanz (Kapitel) Prinz der Raben (Kapitel) *''"Carai an Caldazar! Carai an Ellisande! Al Ellisande!"'' (Für die Ehre des Roten Adlers! Für die Ehre der Rose der Sonne! Die Rose der Sonne!) - Der alte Kriegsschrei von Manetheren und seinem letzten König, dessen Königin Eldrene die Rose der Sonne genannt wurde. Mat ruft ihn im ersten Kampf gegen Trollocs Die Straße nach Caemlyn (Kapitel) und dann erneut "Carai an Caldazar!", als er gegen Trollocs und Myrddraal am Jangai-Pass kämpft. Gezwitscher in der Nacht (Kapitel) *''"Mia ayende, Aes Sedai! Caballein misain ye! Inde muagdhe Aes Sedai misain ye! Mia ayende!"'' (Lasst mich frei, Aes Sedai! Ich bin ein freier Mann, Aes Sedai! Ich bin kein Aes Sedai-Fleisch! Lasst mich frei!) - gerufen von Mat, während er von den Aes Sedai von seiner Verbindung zum Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilt wird. Heilung (Kapitel) *''"Muad'drin tia dar allende caba'drin rhiadem! Los Valdar Cuebiyari! Los! Carai an Caldazar! Al Caldazar!"'' (Fußsoldaten bereitet euch vor, die Kavalerie zu überholen! Vorwärts die Herzgarde! Vorwärts! Für die Ehre des roten Adlers! Der Rote Adler!) - auch von Mat gesagt, während er vom Dolch aus Shadar Logoth geheilt wird, ein Satz, der in einer Schlacht von Manetheren gegen die Trollocs genutzt wurde. Erwachen (Kapitel Bd. 5) *''"Sene sovya caba'donde ain dovienya."'' (Glück ist, ein Pferd zu reiten wie jedes andere.) Bleiche Schatten (Kapitel) *''"Tia mi aven Moridin isande vadin."'' (Das Grab ist keine Grenze für meinen Ruf.) - Inschrift auf dem Horn von Valere. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Unter dem Dolch (Kapitel) Beim Amyrlin-Sitz (Kapitel) **Es sollte gesagt werden, dass dieser Satz aus Buch Eins stammt, The Eye of the World, und Robert Jordan bis Buch Zwei noch kein konstantes Gerüst für die Alte Sprache geschaffen zu haben scheint. Konsequent gesagt fällt dieser Satz aus dem Standart der Satzstruktur der Alten Sprache, soweit diese aus späteren Büchern gesichert werden kann. Im Standart-Format sollte der Satz eher lauten "Tia mi aven vadin isainde Moridin." Möglicherweise kann das dem großen Alter des Horns von Valere zugeschrieben werden; wir wissen nicht, in welchem Zeitalter das Horn erschaffen wurde und die Inschrift könnte eine archaische Form der im Zweiten Zeitalter bekannten Sprache sein. *''"Sa souvraya niende misain ye."'' (Ich bin in meinem eigenen Verstand verloren.) Mat murmelt das zu sich selbst, nachdem er die Zerstörung am Imre-Außenposten in der Aiel-Wüste bezeugt. Der Imre- Außenposten (Kapitel) *''"Deyeniye, dyu ninte concion ca'lyet ye."'' (Majestät, auf euren Ruf hin komme ich.) - Mat sagt das aus versehen zu Königin Tylin, als sie ihn das erste mal zu sich ruft. Eine Berührung an der Wange (Kapitel) *''"Nosane iro gavane domorakoshi, Diynen'd'ma'purvene?"'' (Welche Sprache sprechen wir, Bläser des Horns?) - Birgitte zu Mat, als sie das erste mal miteinander sprechen. Eine swovanische Nacht (Kapitel) *''"Shen an Calhar"'' - Die Bande der Roten Hand. Botschaften (Kapitel) *''"Mia dovienya nesodhin soende."'' Etwas über "mein Glück", die genaue Übersetzung ist unbekannt, aber Rand beschreibt, dass Mats Äußerung wie ein glühender Wunsch klingt. Die Stunde der Wahrheit (Kapitel) es:Antigua Lengua Kategorie:Alte Sprache